Turbid
by KaylaMichele
Summary: Katie Fitch is the girl who has a reputation for partying, and she is known to sleep around. Everyone believed she would never change for anyone. That all changed the day she fell in love. Keffy with some Naomily.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The house was eerily quiet for two in the afternoon. If someone walked into the house, they'd probably assume no one was home. The only give-away that someone lived there was the un-touched the fresh banana and crepe that someone had begun to eat for breakfast on the table. The only sound that could be heard was the jingling of a doorknob.

"Effy…" the red-head called out. She became nervous when she received no answer. She walked upstairs and took the familiar route to her girlfriend's room. She knocked, knowing Effy wouldn't answer. She was in one of those _'Fuck the world' _moods. When she was in one of those moods, Katie was fully aware of the pre-cautions that needed to be taken. Slowly, Katie opened her door.

"Babes?" She whispered, fearing her voice may set her distraught girlfriend off. Katie sat down on the Effy's bed. Effy didn't turn around; she continued to sit there with back turned to Katie. Katie sat patiently, waiting for Effy to acknowledge her presence. Slowly, she turned around to face Katie; her eyes were filled with fear.

"Katie…" she whispered.

"What's going on?" She asked in a concerned voice. Effy just stared at her, her eyes were still wide. She took Katie's hand in her own. Katie lightly stroked Effy's hand with her thumb, attempting to calm the brunette.

"Mum's left again," she whispered in an emotionless tone "She's gone to the States, to be with Josh" a sad smile appeared on her face. Josh was Anthea's latest boyfriend. Anthea and Josh had been dating for a month before he asked her to come back home with him. Anthea eagerly accepted his invitation. She had been so supportive during Effy's stay in the hospital and she was even more supportive when they got the shocking news of Freddie's death. _What's changed? _Katie thought as she searched Effy's glossy eyes. She bit her lip.

"Stupid Wanker" She muttered as Effy got up to retrieve Patto, the funny giraffe, off the floor. She sat back down and cuddled the stuffed animal up to her. Katie frowned; she hated seeing Effy in this state. She watched Effy as she messed with the giraffe's funny neck.

"Let's go do something, Efs" Effy looked at her with the classic _Effy look. _"Please?" she asked with a smile.

"What do you want to do?" Effy asked as she rest her head on Katie's lap. Katie began to play with Effy's hair unconsciously.

"I was thinking maybe you and I could go to the town, get some ice cream and then go to the park" Effy sat up.

"You know how I feel about children; they're like the Devil's little helpers!"

Katie laughed "That's not true, not all kids are evil!" She continued to laugh. Effy smiled. She leaned forward, using her elbows to prop her up. She slowly and gently captured Katie's lips in her own. Katie smiled and kissed her back, gratefully.

"You're beautiful, Katie" Effy said through a smile.

Many people perceived Katie as a bitch but, Effy knew it was all a façade. She and her sister, Emily, had both had it rough. Their mum wasn't the perfect _TV mum_ like everyone believed her to be. When Emily had come out to Jenna, she began to favor Katie. She showered Katie with gifts and the newest gadgets. Katie hated it. She knew this hurt Emily more then she showed. To cover up all the pain, Katie became a bitch. She never let anyone see her in a fragile state. Then, Elizabeth Stonem came into the picture; the person Katie least expected to capture her heart.

_Katie and Emily were running late for school because, Emily decided she needed to see Naomi. Katie tried to convince her sister to go to Naomi's house instead. She refused to go because; she knew her mum would somehow figure out she left. Katie was forced to listen to Mrs. I moan Campbell all night. _

"_Jesus, Emily…" Katie said as they made their way into college a half hour late. "Learn to keep your fucking girlfriend quiet. Some of us actually need our beauty sleep" Emily just smiled in response before heading off to find Naomi._

_Katie was about to head to class when she heard someone crying in a bathroom. She normally didn't care about girls that cried here. She felt most those girls deserved tears. She had a gut feeling that the person crying was worth her time. She kept walking, trying to ignore this gut feeling. She sighed as her gut feeling got the best of her, she entered the Lavatory. She is shocked with the sight she was welcomed to. Elizabeth Stonem, the strongest girl she knew, was crying._

_Katie cautiously approached her. She reached into her bag and she grabbed a tissue, she handed it to Effy. Effy looked up, alarmed that someone had seen her in this state. She was even more alarmed when she met Katie's eyes. Effy's eyes darkened._

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" She tried to make her voice sound like the classic Effy voice but, it came out as broken. Katie didn't speak, she sat down in front of Effy. She looked into her eyes before she pulled Effy into her arms. "I fucking miss him!" Effy wailed._

_ "I know, Effy. I know this is hard. Shit, it's hard on all of us. Even my weird sister and her freaky girlfriend…" Katie said, trying to lighten the mood. When Effy didn't say anything, Katie felt obligated to speak again. "You're not alone in this Effy. I lost a friend too. We can get through this together" Effy looked up at Katie. It killed Katie to see Effy in this state. Her tear streaked face was something Katie never wanted to see again._

_Effy and Katie sat in the bathroom, in their embrace until the bell rang. They broke apart. Katie stood up and she offered a hand to Effy. Effy gingerly took it. "Thanks" She mumbled. Katie smiled at her and offered Effy her make-up. She watched Effy as she applied her Effy look back on. They went back to pretending they hadn't spoken. That moment was when Katie fucking Fitch first felt something for the brunette. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Effy held Katie's hand tightly as they walked around the park. It was oddly clear for 2. Usually, kids gathered like a flock around this time of day. Katie was thankful it was empty, Effy didn't need any extra chaos. A small smile played on Katie's lips as she and Effy began to sway their hands back and forth.

"I'm glad you're still with me" Effy spoke suddenly. Katie stopped walking, and turned to face Effy. She took Effy's free hand in her own.

"Why wouldn't I be with you?" She questioned in a confused tone. Effy looked at her with an unsure look.

"I'm not worth all the shit your mum's putting you through" She said, breaking her gaze from Katie's worried eyes.

"Hey, my mum can go fuck herself. She still loves me," she said "me and Emily…She just doesn't know how to deal with having two gay daughters" She added as an afterthought. Effy frowned a bit.

"It shouldn't be that hard, Katie. Mum's are supposed love their daughters no matter what!" Her voice was filled with pain. She hated seeing Katie being treated like shit.

"Effy, it's okay, she'll come around eventually" She wished she could've said it in a more convincing manner but, she still needed convincing herself. Effy kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand.

"I love you" She said before she began walking again. Katie smiled a bit.

"I love you, too" she replied. The silence made it presence, it wasn't awkward, it was a comforting silence. They walked hand in hand for a while until Effy broke the silence.

"Race you to the swings!" She called as the playground came into view.

"1…2…3…Go!" She counted; she bolted off towards them on 2.

"You're a cheat, bitch!" Katie exclaimed playfully as she chased after Effy. They both sat on the swings, side by side. Katie lit a cigarette; she took a drag off it before handing it to Effy. As she exhaled she laughed. Katie turned to look at her, finding the brunette with an amused look on her face.

"What?" She asked; she couldn't help but smile at Effy's beautiful laughter.

"What about cancer?" She joked.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Katie said before taking another drag from her cigarette. She threw it down and began swinging. As they climbed higher, Effy said "I bet you don't have the balls to jump!" After she said that, she jumped off.

"I do too have the balls!" She exclaimed as she kept swinging.

"Well?" Effy questioned "Aren't you going to jump, Katiekins?" She had a teasing tone in her voice. Katie sighed before she jumped off. She let out a small yelp as she flew though the air. Effy laughed as Katie landed with a thud next her.

"Jesus!" She said as she stood up. Effy continued to laugh at her.

"You aren't very skilled at landing; didn't you ever jump off the swings when you were younger?" She asked curiously.

"God, no! I was too afraid I'd break an arm or something! Emily had no problem doing that dare devil shit. She broke her arm once from jumping off a bunk bed. She thought she could fly!" Katie said. She laughed at the memory of her sister's stupidity.

"She thought she could fly? That's hilarious!" Effy laughed along with Katie.

"When she realized she couldn't fly," She explained "she told people I pushed her off the bed when people asked what happened"

"That doesn't sound like something Emily would do" Effy observed. Katie nodded in agreement. They walked over to the jungle gym. Effy sat platform and Katie placed herself on Effy's lap.

"Do you want to visit Emily and Naomi for dinner tonight?" She asked. Effy looked off into the distance.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" She said as she wrapped her arms around Katie.

"Why do you think it's a bad idea?" She smiled and snuggled closer into Effy's embrace.

"I don't think Emily's too fond of my, after the incident …"Effy paused, not wanting to say it out loud. She looked around at the scenery. "G-Gobbler's end" She finally stuttered out.

Katie sighed; remember the event that happened only a few months ago. "Hey," she said as she turned around to face Effy "She can be just as bitchy as I can be, but when it comes to my happiness, I know she secretly cares. I call her and see if she'd like to have us over. Naomi will make her say yes" Katie explained "You know she fucking loves us" She added with a laugh.

Emily and Naomi were cuddled up on the couch, watching some American movie called _Insidious_. Emily hated horror movies but, Naomi did her cute puppy dog face that she knew Emily couldn't resist. As the part where the little boy's dad went to save his son came on, Emily's phone rang.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she jumped, hitting Naomi and the eye.

"Ouch! Shit!" Naomi said as Emily dug her phone out of her pocket. Emily murmured sorry before she dug her phone out of pocket. Naomi hit pause on the movie. She sighed as Emily shifted herself away from her.

"Hello..." She asked as she got up, she walked to the kitchen for privacy.

"_Hey, Bitch, How're you?"_

"I'm doing alright. What do you want?

"_Jesus, No, 'How're you, Katie?'" _Emily sighed in annoyance.

"_Fine… I was wondering, Can Ef and I come 'round for dinner tonight?"_

"Why would I want _her _around?" Emily's voice was cold

"_Because… I love her, Your girlfriend loves us and I want to see you" _Naomi entered the room

"Babe, How much lon-" Emily put her and up to shush her. She looked around for a second, trying to think of an excuse so she wouldn't have to see Effy.

"Katie… I don't think Naomi planned for two…" Naomi looked at her with a questioning look

"What am I planning for?" she asked.

"Katie, I'm going to have to call you back, I'll talk to Naomi. Bye" She said, bitterly. She hung up the phone and turned to Naomi.

"Katie and Effy want to come 'round for dinner…" She said as they walked back to the living room to finish the movie.

Effy watched Katie's facial expression as she talked to her sister.

"Fucking cow…" She muttered as she hung up

"What'd she say?" Effy wondered.

"She has to talk to Naomi" Effy bit her lip at Katie's response.

"Don't worry Naoms will sort her out" Effy smiled a bit.

"That blonde is rather forceful" Katie laughed "Leave it to you to make my comments pervy!"

"Oh my God, Ef, I didn't laugh because of that! I don't want to think about what she and Emily do in their bedroom! Ugh, that's disgusting!" Katie laughed. Her phone rang again.

"Hey!" Katie waited for the response "Really?" She smiled, She made a face. "That's disgusting, Emily. I so don't need to know that!" Katie laughed at something Emily said "Yeah, Yeah, Loser. Bye!" Katie hung up. Effy watched her, waiting for the verdict.

"She said yes!" Effy looked surprised "Naomi surprised her something special after we leave" Katie explained with a look. Effy just laughed in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Katie and Effy held hands tightly as they approached Naomi's flat. Katie could feel the nerves radiating off of the small brunette.

"Katie, I'm not sure I can do this" She spoke as they walked towards the door.

"You're Elizabeth Stonem, you can do anything" Katie smiled at her before knocking. Effy stared at Katie as they waited for someone to answer the door. Effy lifted her hand up to Katie's face, lightly touching her scar. Katie filched, she grabbed Effy's hand to prevent her from touching it anymore. She averted Effy's gaze as she knocked again.

"For fucks sake" Katie murmured under her breath. She knocked again. She began to tap her foot impatiently. Effy giggled.

"We haven't been waiting that long, Katie. We've only been standing out her for five minutes" She explained. Katie rolled her eyes. Finally, after what felt like forever, according to Katie, the door opened.

"They've finally stopped fucking like rabbits!" Katie exclaimed when a flustered Emily opened the door.

"Fuck off" Emily told her with a small smirk, Katie laughed.

"Are you going to let us in or, do you want us to leave so you can continue what you were doing?" Katie teased. Emily rolled her eyes as she moved to let the girls inside.

"Where's Naomikins?" Effy questioned, Emily just stared at her with an unreadable expression. She led them to the living room.

"Did I hear my name?" Naomi entered the room.

"Hey, Katie, Effy" She nodded at each of them with a smile. Emily attached herself to Naomi's hip. They instantly locked hands, holding each others as if they'd never get to hold them again. Silence made itself evident as Emily and Effy sized each other up. Naomi sighed.

"I'm going to go finish dinner, so if you don't mind…" She smiled, she leaned towards Emily "Play nicely…" she whispered "Or, I'll have to punish you" She added with a smirk. Emily let out a small yelp as Naomi grabbed her arse.

Emily, Katie and Effy sat on the couch awkwardly, as they listened to the sounds of moving pots and pans.

"What're we having?" Katie asked, forcing conversation.

"I think Naomi said spaghetti" Silence was welcomed once again. Effy coughed, causing the twins to both jump at the sudden noise. The sound of breaking glass was heard in the kitchen, followed by a string of curse words from Naomi.

"I'd better go see what she's doing. Hopefully, she hasn't broken my favorite dish…" Emily mumbled to herself as she got up, leaving the room quickly.

Effy took the opportunity of their alone time to steal a kiss from Katie. Katie, not wanting to stop, pulled Effy closely to her. Effy smiled into the kiss before she pushed Katie onto the couch. Katie wrapped her arms around the brunette's small waist. Effy tangled her hand into Katie's hair as the kiss became more heated. Katie slipped her hand up Effy's top. She made her way to unclasp Effy's bra.

"Oh my God!" Katie moved her hand out from under Effy's top quickly. She met Emily's chocolate brown eyes before gently pushing Effy off of her. She sighed in frustration. _Emily's always fucking things up! _She thought bitterly as she clenched her fist.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Were you guys seriously about to shag on my couch?" She pulled a disgusted face.

"Oh, Please. It's not you and Blondie haven't shagged on here multiple times!" She exclaimed. Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather not see my sister fucking her girlfriend!" Katie stood up quickly.

"What the fuck is your problem, bitch?" Katie asked. Emily's eyes went dark.

"We invited you to have fucking dinner! We didn't invite you to have quick shag on our fucking couch!" She said. Katie looked at Emily. They continued glaring at each other as Naomi entered the room.

"Babe, calm down!" Effy said, coming up behind her, she made an attempt to grab Katie's arm. Katie jerked her arm away.

"Let's go fucking talk!" Emily said, Katie just stood there "Now!" She exclaimed with a fierce tone. Emily glanced at Naomi to find her girlfriend with a frustrated look on her face. The girls left the room without a word.

"I feel like shit over this…" Effy confessed as Naomi sat next to her.

"Don't worry," She said, trying to consol her "Emily's just bring a tit"

"She really isn't, Naomi. I hit her sister with a fucking rock!" Effy said in a frustrated tone.

"Hun, you were tripping. It wasn't your fault. Katie told me what happened," Naomi said, attempting to calm her "She said she put her hands on your first. You probably thought she was trying to hurt you" Effy winced; the subject was still sensitive to her.

"Naomi, Emily has every right to be pissed at me. Most girls don't date the person who smashed their head in" Effy's voice was laced with regret and pain.

"Katie isn't like most girls, Ef" Naomi smiled at her "Just like my Emily… Those Fitch girls are something else" Effy smiled in agreement.

Emily sat on the bed she and Naomi shared. She had her arms crossed as she watched Katie pace.

"I just don't understand why you want to date someone who hurt you..." Katie sat next to Emily. Emily sighed and looked at her sister. "Emsie, I love her. You of all people should know how this feels!"

"Katie, Naomi cheated…She didn't smash my head in with a rock like your psycho girlfriend did" Katie looked at Emily, trying to gather her racing thoughts.

" You don't know what she's been through" Katie finally said Emily just stared at her, waiting for an explanation of what she's been through and why her rock issues have been forgotten by the one she did the damage to.

"She's lost Freddie; her mum's fucked off again, to the fucking States this time. Tony's away at Uni and her dad's with some new family. Effy needs someone to be there for her" Katie explained to her. Emily frowned.

"Is she really going through all of that?" Emily's eyes lost their darkness and the edge in her voice was gone now.

Katie got a lump in her throat as she thought about everything her girlfriend has been forced to endure. Tears started to f all before she could stop them.

"I really fucking love her. To see her go through all this pain hurts me more than anything…" She cried. Emily, surprised by Katie's sudden show of emotions, felt her stomach flip at the sight of her sister in this state.

"Hey, C'mon…Don't cry" Emily spoke, this time; it was in their special _twin speak._ She hated seeing her sister cry. Katie was strong and when she cried, it was rare. It usually took a lot to break her down. Emily wrapped her arms around Katie, Katie held onto her older sister tightly. They sat like this for a while. Katie finally pulled back.

"Jesus…Look at me, I'm a mess" Katie laughed, Emily laughed with her.

"You're beautiful, sis" She said. Katie smiled a bit before her lip began to quiver again. Emily held her sister until her tears subsided.

"I love you, Katie. You'll always mean the world to me. No matter who you date" Emily whispered. She kissed her younger sister's cheek.

"I love you too, Lezza" Katie smiled. Moments like this between the Fitch girls were rare. When they happened they each secretly cherished it when it happened. They'd never admit that they enjoyed their small talks and twin moments.

"Let's go get you fixed up so we can go join the party! Hopefully, our girlfriends haven't hooked up by now!" Emily joked. Katie laughed and rolled her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The girls made their way back to the living room, hand in hand. This was a sign that they had talked about something serious. Emily squeezed Katie's hand as they entered the living room.

"Hey" Emily said. Katie sat next to Effy.

"I'm sorry for being harsh to you" She apologized. Effy took Katie's hand and she squeezed it to let her know her apology was accepted. Katie smiled.

"Alright, Ladies, The spaghetti is ready!" Naomi spoke with excitement because, she knew it was Katie and Emily's favorite food. They made their way to the kitchen quickly, and they all filled their plates with delicious Italian pasta.

Once they were settled with their food and their glasses were filled with wine, the mood lightened significantly. Talking and laughter filled the room.

"How's James?" Emily asked as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"He's doing well! He's still as purvey as ever. Some people actually find him attractive!" Emily started laughing; causing her to choke on the wine she was taking a sip of.

"Are you serious?" She asked when she composed herself.

"Yes, he brought a girl home the other day. She's actually pretty!" She said with mock surprise. Everyone laughed. Naomi excused herself to get the gateau she prepared for dessert. After dessert, Effy and Katie exchanged goodbyes before departing from Emily and Naomi's.

"Well, that was nice. It went better than I expected." Effy said; she has a genuine smile on her face. Katie nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad Emily and I got a chance to talk. I really missed talking to her" Katie wrapped her arm around Effy's waist as they walked through the beautiful night Bristol had to offer.

"What did you guys talk about?" Effy asked as she linked her arms with Katie.

"I basically told her she'll have to accept the fact that I'm dating you. That I accepted Naoms" She explained. Effy smiled.

"You were rather harsh to them at the beginning of their relationship" She pointed out. Katie sighed.

"I know I was. I regret it every day" They turned on Effy's street. Effy tightened her arm around Katie's.

"I don't want you to go" She whispered. Katie stopped walking; she turned to Effy, frowning.

"I have to get home to that monster of a dog. He's probably completely wrecked the house by now" Katie cringed at the thought of being forced to clean up after her dog. Effy let go of Katie's arm.

"Please, Katie?" Katie sighed; she looked at Effy as she tried to think of a solution that would please Effy. She smiled when she thought of a solution.

"Come stay with me, Efs" Effy smiled and then she frowned.

"What about Jenna and Rob?" She frowned.

"They're away for business"

"Okay, Yeah, I'd love to stay with you, babe" Effy's voice sounded eager. They arrived at Effy's flat. They quickly made their way upstairs. Effy quickly packed a bag; she went to the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush. She threw it towards Katie. Katie caught it and threw it into the bag.

"Are you all set?" She asked while scanning the room.

"Yes!" Effy said, she looked around as well. "Wait! No!" She said and she grabbed Patto off of her bed. "Now I'm ready" She smiled.

They arrived at Katie's to find Dudley asleep in the living room. Katie nervously made her way around the house. Effy walked towards the big dog. She pet his head. Dudley lazily lifted his head in acknowledgement to Effy before he curled back up to sleep.

"Dudley's such a stupid fucking dog!" Effy heard Katie exclaim from somewhere in the house. Effy went to investigate what was causing Katie to swear. She found Katie standing in the hallway with toilet paper and chewed up tampons around her. Effy stared and started to laugh.

"Damn, is it that time of month already? You should've warned me, babe. I would've brought some protective gear for myself. You're such a bear when you're on your period" Effy joked, with fake sadness in her voice. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Help me pick up, yeah?" Katie started picking up all of the rubbish that was scattered throughout the hallway. Effy laughed before she started to help her. After the hallway was cleaned, Katie fed Dudley and Effy looked through Katie's large movie collection for a good movie.

"My God, Dudley is such a chubby dog!" She commented as she stood beside Effy, Effy laughed and she continued to look through the movies. She finally pulled out a movie from the DVD shelf.

"Let's watch this!" She exclaimed as she handed Katie _White Chicks_. Katie looked at her with an odd expression.

"Out of all the movies I have, you choose this movie?" Katie asked through laughter.

"Yes!" Effy smiled, they brought the movie up to Katie's room, Katie put the movie in and she settled herself next to Effy. She pulled the covers over them and Effy entangled her legs with Katie's.

By the middle of the movie, they lost interest. They found each other's mouths to be more interesting. Katie gently pushed Effy down on the bed, allowing her hands to roam over her girlfriend's body. Effy smiled into the kiss, enjoying Katie's touch. She opened her mouth, allowing Katie entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance. Effy flipped Katie forcefully, so that she was on top. She smirked at the gasp that came out of her girlfriend's mouth. She moved her hands up Katie's shirt, allowing her fingers to run along Katie's smooth skin. She felt Katie's skin get goosebumps as she touched the skin over her hip bones. She kissed her again, holding her hips firmly. Katie kissed her back roughly; enjoying the sensation of her girlfriend's hands. She moaned as Effy used her leg to push against Katie.

"You like that?" Effy whispered, moving her attention to Katie's neck. She lightly nipped the sensitive skin.

"Fuck" Katie breathed. Effy moved her hands down toward Katie's inner thigh. She made contact with Katie's lips as she messed with the waistband of Katie's knickers. She felt Katie smirk as she moved her hand further down. She inserted a finger into Katie, moving it back and forth. Katie's breath hitched. Pleasure washed over her as she felt her girlfriend's fingers.

"Oh, Fuck. Ef..." She muttered as Effy inserted a second finger, picking up the pace. Katie bucked her hips, begging for more. Effy grunted as she curled her fingers inside the brunette, keeping the pace. Katie moaned loudly, pressing herself against the girl as she inserted a third finger inside her. Effy closed her eyes, her girlfriends moans taking affect on her. Katie's legs began to shake, crying out Effy's name as she clenched around Effy's fingers. She felt her body relax as Effy removed her fingers from inside her. She made eye contact with Katie as she moved her glistening fingers to her mouth, sucking them dry. She kissed Katie softly before she moved next to her. Katie licked her lips, breathing heavily as she tasted herself on Effy's lips. Effy moved the hair that clung to Katie's face before pulling the girl close to her, tangling her legs with Katie's.

"I fucking love you" She whispered. They remained cuddled as they watched silly movies together. Effy decided to shower; Katie smirked as Effy asked her to join her, shaking her head yes as she got up to follow Effy to the lavatory. After they showered, they decided to go to bed. The smell of sweat and sex was still fresh in the air. Effy smiled lazily at Katie before closing her eyes. Katie watched her as she slept. _I fucking love this girl. _ She thought. She looked around her room. Effy was everywhere. She looked at the stuffed animals she had received from Effy over the months. She looked at the pictures on her wall of her and Effy. She smiled, these few months that they had been together had been the best months of her life. She loved being with Effy. She felt stronger when she was with her. She felt like she was not a bitch but, a person. It felt nice to be wanted by someone who loved her for who she was.

Katie let her eyes linger over a picture of her and Effy, her favorite one. The picture was taken when they went to Disneyland in California. For Katie, that was one of the best weekends of her life. Effy ran around like a small child with a huge smile on her face. She got the Disney characters autographs and she bought Katie a princess crown, claiming that Katie was her one and only princess. She told Katie that she would always be her princess, no matter what.

She remembered how happy and excited they were as they watched firework show. Everything about their last night there was perfect, according to Katie. It was like their own personal Fairy Tale. She and Effy cuddled on a blanket as they watched the array of colors across the sky.

She smiled as she turned her attention back to Effy's sleeping figure in her bed. She was holding on to Patto tightly. Katie wrapped her arms around her waist, Effy snuggled closer unconsciously. Katie smiled and kissed her girlfriends forehead before falling asleep.


End file.
